1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective system for a load current carrying apparatus for preventing or reducing an electric arc during separation of the load current carrying plug connectors using a switch that reduces the load current to such an extent that the load current that remains is harmless, with a protective cover for the load current plug connectors, said cover being securable to the apparatus and making it more difficult to remove the load current plug connectors as long as it is secured to the apparatus, said protective cover comprising a means that is operably connected to the switch in such a manner that the load current is reduced by the switch when the protective cover is removed from the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The document DE 102 25 259 B3 describes a protective device in which arc flash protection is realized by utilizing a clocked semiconductor component. Said component is connected in series to an auxiliary contact. Said auxiliary contact is configured to be a trailing contact so that it is separated after the load current contact. As a result, the load current is reduced to such an extent that no electric arc occurs when the load current contacts are separated.
Inverters with an integrated direct current air break switch disconnector are known. There is however a risk that one forgets to actuate it prior to unplugging the load connector plugs. An electric arc may thus occur, which may endanger people.
A system for the grid connection of a solar generator that is provided with a module distributor and a grid coupling apparatus is known from the document DE 94 09 534 U1. The module distributor thereby comprises inputs for solar modules and one output to a grid coupling apparatus, said grid coupling apparatus being wired to one or a plurality of inverters and comprising moreover an output for one phase of the alternating current grid. The inverter has a cover that mechanically deenergizes the inverter when lifted.
With regard to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,619 B1 that an electrical contact is provided on the locking mechanism associated with a plug-and-socket connector.
A protective device of the type mentioned herein above is known both from DE 198 82 471 T5 and from U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,425 A. A detector switch thereby detects the opening of the protective cover, an internal change-over circuit of the power control unit being opened when the detector switch is gated during battery loading or while current is supplied by the battery.